


it's going to be fine

by LR00



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LR00/pseuds/LR00
Summary: It was just a year. One year separated from all his friends, one year he would have to deal with a class full of strangers and friends of friends who didn’t really care for him.
Relationships: Denmark & Finland & Iceland & Norway & Sweden (Hetalia), Denmark & Norway (Hetalia), Finland & Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	it's going to be fine

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so this ended up existing.
> 
> Erika = Liechtenstein  
> Vlad = Romania  
> Aleksandar = Bulgaria

He would be fine. He would be fine. Everything would be fine. It was just a year. One year separated from all his friends, one year he would have to deal with a class full of strangers and friends of friends who didn’t really care for him. One year trying to interact with people and find new friends or acquaintances or just _people_ who would be willing to deal with his complete inability to function as a social human being. 

Lukas knew he was overthinking and that it wouldn’t be as bad as it seemed to be. It would be fine. Eventually. So what if Mathias and Tino were in a different class despite the fact that they could have been together? At least they were going to be in the class next door. Berwald would be on his own too, and he wouldn’t be able to just pop into any of their classes as easily. Emil was a whole year younger, he had never shared a class with any of them and still he managed fine, making friends with Leon, Michelle and Erika. It would be _fine._ There was absolutely no reason for him to stress out so much. _It was just a year_. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t know anyone. Vlad was in his class which could be considered a good thing. Only they weren’t _that_ close and there was no guarantee that he would be willing to hang around. After all Aleksandar was also in their class and he knew for a fact that Aleksandar was much closer to Vlad than he had ever been.

There were others who had been separated from their friends too. Francis, Arthur, Matthew and Alfred had been completely split up and they weren’t the only ones. It was possible that he would end up befriending one of them. He wasn’t the only one in this situation. He _couldn’t_ be. 

And yet, it felt like he was the only one this worried.  
  
Mathias and Tino had already made arrangements to sit together. They were going to be fine. Even if the rest of their classmates hated them _(which was impossible, they had some of the nicest people in their class)_ , they would still have each other. They would still be able to chat with each other through boring lessons, they would never have to worry about not being able to see each other because of different breaks. He would be lying to say he wasn’t jealous of the fact that they got to be in the same class. Both of them were social, likeable people. They would have been fine even if they were alone, they would have found many of their friends and acquaintances in any class.

Berwald would be fine too. According to Tino, Ivan was also in his class but Berwald was just as capable of being scary. Berwald had been in a separate class from the rest of them until last year. He would be fine. He knew how to manage, how to exist in a room full of strangers. He would somehow manage to find the friends he needed, even if he terrified them at first. 

_Unlike me_ , Lukas thought bitterly. Talking to strangers on his own made him freeze up, made him want to die and kill everyone around him for making him feel that way even if his _way too intense_ feelings never showed on his face. People were loud and nosy and far too often he found himself replying with sarcasm that burnt any bridges that were starting to be built.  
  
It was fine when he was with Mathias or Tino or any one of the others really. Even if he ended up uninvolved in whatever conversation apart from the occasional sarcastic comment, people would consider him to just be hanging around his friends, it would be fine, acceptable. Everyone would laugh because whatever he said was funny, not rude, not dismissive, not anything he wasn’t trying to make it. 

Maybe he would just sit in one of the corners at the back and pretend not to exist and everyone else would follow suit for the rest of the year. No one would try to disturb him, no one would hate him, he could concentrate on his studies, it would be fine. In any case, it wasn’t like he was forced to stay in his classroom. He just had to be there for lessons and he didn’t really need friends to interact when paying attention to what was being taught. As long as his breaks lined up with one of the others’, he could just hide in their class. Or if they didn’t, the library was always an option.

  
He would be fine. _It’s not like he had a choice anyway._


End file.
